Monty the LNER Engine
by Marshal Davout
Summary: The Big Engines are overworked, so the Fat Controller gets a new Engine to help them. Read about the adventures of this new Engine, Monty, a V2 Engine.
1. Monty arrives

The big engines were fuming. They were not fuming about trucks, or filth, or the rain, or a Diesel, or a special, or shunting, or bad coal. They were fuming about workload.

"My pistons are practically falling off" Henry said.

"My Engine's parts are probably dislocated" Bear added.

"I haven't had free time in weeks" James complained.

"My firebox is going to come off at this pace" Murdoch grunted.

"I've had to rush the turntable several times already" was Gordon's addition, since he knew what would happen if he mentioned Trucks.

"We cannae keep takin' so many trucks at once" Donald chimed in, with Douglas in agreement.

The Fat Controller heard of this, and soon arrived.

"Engines," he said, "I have come by a new Engine to assist you. He is an LNER class V2, and is currently on his way. He will be working with both Passenger and Freight trains. You will all be working with him over his first few days, to train him."

"Thank you, sir," they all said at once.

Soon, the new Engine arrived. First, he was to meet Edward at Tidmouth Yards for basic training. Edward did not know what to expect, but he was not surprised at the large, Black Engine that rolled in.

"Hello," said Edward, "what's your name?"

"Ma name is Montgomery," said the new Engine, with a thick Scottish accent, " but ye can call me Monty."

"Well, Monty, my name is Edward and I will be training you"

"Let's begin"

"The coaches here are well-behaved and very docile, but they hate being bumped, so be gentle."

"Aight"

"Now the trucks are a whole different story. They are Troublesome, mean, obnoxious, and poorly behaved. Their #1 life goal is to derail Engines. Always be wary of them, and keep good relations with the brakevans to keep them in check. Bumping Trucks is the best way to control them, usually."

"Thank ye, Edward"

Next was Murdoch.

"These," Murdoch said, pointing out the Sheds, "Are Tidmouth sheds. Most Engines sleep here." He then rolled on down the tracks, into Knapford. "Here are Knapford sheds. You and I sleep here. On the far side of Sodor are Vicarstown Sheds, but you should probably avoid those"

"Why?" asked the Scotsman.

"Gordon and Belle like to have some privacy when together."

Next was Henry, who double-headed a heavy Lumber train with him.

"Here," Henry gestured to a track diverging from the mainline, "is Thomas's Branch. There are several portions of track there that will most likely collapse under your weight, so you should stay off"

"Aye," was the response.

After some distance, they reached a big station.

"This is Wellsworth. The tracks on the right lead to the docks. The tracks on the left are the continuation of the mainline. Be sure to take up coal here, because Gordon's hill is ahead."

"Who is this Gordon?"

"Our Express Engine. He's big, stuck-up, and pompous."

As if on cue, they heard a loud whistle, followed by "Express coming through," and a train running by them.

"That was Gordon," Henry explained, "always thinking he's the most important of us all."

"I knew fellas like that back in me old railway, the LNER," Monty said, "The A4 class."

"We have an A4 here, his name is Spencer. He's like Gordon, but then ten times worse."

"I'll try ta avoid 'im."

"Jolly good idea, now let's climb this hill"

As they climbed the hill, the trucks tried to push them down, but they were no match for the two large Engines. Soon, they reached the top, and began preparing to go downhill.

"The trucks will try to push you on," Henry said, "do not let them, brake hard and use as much sand as you need. You can restock at Cronk. Remember that some trains on the return must have a brake check here at Maron"

"Got it"

" Also here is the branch line to Ulfstead Castle. You will rarely take it," Henry explained.

They made it down the hill to Cronk without delay.

Soon, they rolled into the forest.

"This forest is known as 'Henry's Forest' because I spend a lot of time here. It's quite beautiful, no?"

"Aye, matey," was Monty's answer.

"This," Henry said at the next stop, "is the Kirk Ronan line. You will rarely go here, since the turntable was decommissioned a while back."

Finally, they reached Crovan's Gate.

"Here," said Henry, "is Crovan's gate. It's a very important place. Our transfer yards to the Narrow Gauge Line, the works, and the Ballahoo branch are here. Many local services terminate here. The turntable is at the end of the leftmost track. In general, you will want the 3rd and 4th Tracks from the right to continue. The 1st and 2nd lead to Arthur's branch, so Ballahoo and Norramby."

They ran through Henry's Tunnel to Vicarstown.

"Here is Vicarstown, the last stop on Sodor. To your left is a branch line, to the right are Vicarstown yards and sheds. We are going straight, over the bridge to the mainland. Be careful before crossing the Bridge, since it might be raised. Thomas almost flew into the ocean like that several times."

They then crossed the Bridge and arrived at Barrow.

"On your right is the turntable. Stay on the two right-hand platforms only to avoid other railway territory. Leave any trucks in the yard on the left. Gordon will meet you at the Platform.

Monty rolled on to meet Gordon. He looked vaguely familiar, like an Engine he saw in the old days.

Gordon spoke up: "So you're the new Engine."

"I am"

"Well, I'm right glad Fatty got another proper Gresley Engine. I'm Gordon, the so-called "A0" prototype for Gresley Pacifics. What's your name?"

"Ma name is Montgomery, but ya can call me Monty. I'm a V2."

"You're my second cousin then, you know?"

"I suppose so."

"Anyway, let me get you to know the Express. I run fast, stopping at only Vicarstown, Crovan's Gate, and Wellsworth on the way from Tidmouth to Barrow. The Express can never be late, so let's get going."

"Aye"

The two Engines roared across the Bridge, through the Sudrian countryside, and into Tidmouth in no time.


	2. Monty and Spencer

One day, Monty was pulling a fish train back from Brendam docks, when he saw a familiar shape. It was a Silver A4 Pacific.

"What's yer name?" he asked

"How dare you talk to me, you puny goods Engine?" said the A4, "I, Spencer, am the grandest on the Island and talk to no one I dislike."

Monty was deeply hurt. That night, he talked about it with Murdoch.

"That's Spencer," Murdoch explained, "he's a pain in the neck."

"Even the other A4s aren't that bad." said Monty.

"Ignore Spencer, that's the best policy," Arthur concluded.

The next day, Monty came by with the _Limited_ , a fast Passenger run. He passed Spencer again. This time, Spencer was at Cronk, about to climb Gordon's hill.

"Be careful of the hill," Monty warned, "It has caused accidents."

"I don't need to be careful, I am the strongest engine on the Island."

"Technically that's Murdoch, but whatever."

Unsurprisingly, Spencer was not careful at all. The expensive furniture he was carrying ended up in pieces, and he was on his side. Since Spencer was a private Engine, Fatty would not send breakdown crews for him until the Duke and Duchess paid for said crews. Spencer's cars that were on the line were only moved as far as the nearest siding, and left there pending the Duke and Duchess hiring an Engine to haul them.

As Murdoch and Rocky moved the Trucks off, they stayed silent. When Henry rolled by with the stopping passenger service, he was silent. When James passed through with a line of Trucks, he laughed loudly. When Monty pulled the Limited past, he repressed the "I told ye so" that seemed only fitting. Spencer was humiliated, but not as much as when Gordon passed with his Express.

"All that streamlining, and you still can't get a train DOWN a hill properly." the Blue Engine teased.

"At least I don't ditch my trains in a ditch" was Spencer's clever response, but Gordon was too fast to hear it.

After many hours, Monty brought crews in, and helped Spencer to the Works. He did not offer any of the mocking Spencer expected.

After this episode, Spencer came to respect Monty a lot more.


	3. Monty and the Flying Kipper

On nights the Flying Kipper ran, Henry would only get a few hours of sleep. Since engines can't have coffee, this meant he would be incompetent the following day. That made Henry's mondays worse than anyone else's. Fatty knew this, so he had Monty run the Kipper every other week. Monty was excited, until he heard the stories.

"That train is cursed," said Thomas, "Henry's first time with it, he slammed into a slow freight."

"It's cursed," said Murdoch, "the one time I pulled it, the joints were set wrong and I derailed on an abandoned Branch Line."

"It's bloody cursed, aye," said Douglas, "The first time Donnie and I pulled it, Donnie flew off a siding and into a farm. He still smells like he came out of someone's arse."

"It's definitely cursed," said Gordon, "no doubt about it." He held back an embarrassing story involving a dead parrot, rifles, and the Fat Controller's hat.

"It's cursed," said James, "it made me smell like fish."

"That's because it's a fish train, James." Henry said. "All these other accidents are just bad luck."

"Yeah, right." Emily said, happy for once at her lack of strength, for it spared her from the Kipper curse.

Soon enough, the time had come. Monty had come to the harbor, and was coupled up to the train. He was a little scared of the curse, but denied it to the local staff. He simply rolled out of the harbor and thundered down the line. As he got on the mainline, he was switched to the Express track, since no higher-priority fast trains were running at those hours. He was making good time, getting over Gordon's hill with no trouble, but that was not to last.

Spencer was carrying the Duke of Boxford back from the airport. Being the arrogant engine he was, he entered the Express Track without checking if any other trains were assigned to it. Spencer with his one coach was, naturally, faster than the smaller Monty and his long train. As Monty passed Kildane station, he felt a loud crunching noise. Spencer had hit his brakevan, and crushed several vans before coming off the rails. Fish splattered everywhere, but Monty was safe. He quickly headed off with the surviving vans, while breakdown crews were called in. They quickly hoisted a filthy, smelly Spencer onto a flatbed, and had Murdoch take him to the works; Henry worked with Rocky to clear the tracks, and Traffic was back on schedule by midday. Monty now believed in the curse of the Kipper, but also in his own good fortunes.


	4. Monty and the Express

One day, Gordon actually worked his war-battered left Piston off by pulling his Express too fast. While he was at the works, another Engine was needed to haul the train. The Fat Controller's first instinct was to call Henry, but then he remembered that Monty is in fact faster. Monty was called to the station.

"Monty," the Fat Controller boomed, "are you willing to take the Express, or shall I call Henry?"

"I will do it with pleasure, sir!" answered the Scotsman.

Monty was ecstatic as he backed down to the Express. This was the most important and prestigious Train on the Island. It was arguably the most important job still to be had by a Steamie.

The first thing he noticed was that the train was heavier. The coaches used were newer and somewhat heavier than the usual coaches. He knew, however, that the train was to lose a few coaches at Crovan's Gate, cutting the weight by a bit. Despite the heaviness, he moved the train on towards Wellsworth. Thanks to the new Tidmouth-Crosby Tunnels and Bridge, his route was shorter, albeit less beautiful, than usual. He expected a continuous Tunnel, and was most surprised when he found the tunnel suddenly ending in a bridge over the Els River and Thomas' branch, leading into the other tunnel. This Bridge, he heard, was hoisted using Helicopters, due to its height and lack of connection to solid land. He crossed it without delay, cheerfully whistling to little Percy below, who was surprised to see him instead of Gordon.

At Wellsworth, Edward was surprised, but not all upset, to find him. Gordon always complained about being made late, and Edward detested that. Monty, on the other hand, inquired as to his health and that of BoCo, which Edward assured him was quite well. The two Engines parted happily, with no bruised feelings, as Monty rolled into the second Tunnel on the line, the one under the hill. As a result, Connor and Caitlin did not see him in his proud duty, thundering fast down the mainline. Unlike his colleagues, Monty didn't mind. He didn't have a desperate need for publicity, or speed for that matter. He would be equally content hauling a slow goods train. He was a Mixed-Traffic Engine at heart, as well as in shape.

As a result of his Mixed-Traffic status, Monty could not keep speed as well as Gordon. He could run, but it was hard on him. Despite that, he pulled on, determined to do his job right. He didn't, however, notice a bend coming up ahead on his return trip for the evening Express. While taking the bend, he flew off the rails and into a field.

"Bugger it!" he exclaimed, "I've failed the Railway. I shall surely be sent for static display."

He was not put on Static display, however. Henry and Murdoch rescued him, and he returned to the rails after some light repairs. He even took the Express at times, but remembered to be very careful around the bend, leaving the crashing to James, Gordon, and Spencer.

 **I like this guy. He's task-oriented, serious, but civil. A young Edward in Henry's body, more or less. Expect to meet him in my other fics too**


End file.
